<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you and me together by my_eternalsunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762538">you and me together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_eternalsunshine/pseuds/my_eternalsunshine'>my_eternalsunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bickering, Boys In Love, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleeping In, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, afternoon strolls, back hugging, hand holding, johnny seo is whipped, photographers, soft boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_eternalsunshine/pseuds/my_eternalsunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-i open my eyes at the warm sunlight, i smile at the song i hear<br/>times that have passed become special today, i’m so happy-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. part one.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a small, soft story i wrote back in september.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>was it worth escaping their old life? was it worth leaving everything behind? was the loneliness worth it? all ten knew at the moment - he had johnny. he survived. he could breathe. </p><p>this is a nice day. no, this is going to be a good day. the sun’s rays never shined strong out here, yet today seemed to be an exception. they blinded johnny’s dark eyes. the half-open window regulated the body-caused sticky atmosphere of the shared bedroom and flooded it with cool, fresh morning air. just a typical dawn for johnny. his desire to get up didn’t hold strong though. looking to his side, he observed that his partner hadn’t left dreamland yet, eyes shut and pouty lips opened at the slightest bit. one hand hanging off the wooden bedframe, the other grasping onto ohnny’s palm. the grey shirt, which he always wore to bed, already stained with various soups, chocolate and the occasional wine, ridden up his torso, exposing a flat belly. </p><p>ten didn’t even try looking perfect. </p><p>johnny sighed. not disappointed, but relieved. everything was like the few mornings prior. calm. quiet. finally, they lived the life they wanted to live.</p><p>“let’s get going.” </p><p>ten would probably complain to him, like many mornings, for waking up before him and making breakfast. johnny still loved the surprised smile and following pecks on his reddening face, knowing leaving the soft, cozy heaven of his bed had been all worth it. </p><p>they couldn’t grow all their necessities in their own garden, so, once a week, one of them took a walk to the village’s end, where a small convenience store was located. on some days, johnny acted extra clingy and just couldn’t let go of ten, so on some days, the two of them took it to the supermarket together. who could blame him? he loved ten so much.</p><p> </p><p>yesterday, johnny had been extra lucky, being able to snatch a 12 piece pack of eggs from the store, and was even happier about it today. now he could cook them for breakfast and maybe even tempt ten to come out of bed and join him for breakfast. thinking of ten always came included with a big, wide grin on johnny’s face. genuine. bright.<br/>living with him, spending all day here, working and eating and sleeping and hugging and reading and planting and growing, existing and loving with him, johnny still felt like living through a leisuring dream. is this real?</p><p>the quick steps from the bedroom and a soft “good morning” at least. ten had changed into new clothes and softly smiled at johnny. </p><p>“again? i always tell you not to.” he went up to johnny and gave him a morning kiss, they were the sweetest ones. “thank you though. i smelt the eggs from the bedroom.” </p><p>“exactly my intent, ten.” johnny responded. when he shifted his head back onto the kitchen counter, he partly did it to hide his huge smile that had formed seeing ten in the morning. his cheeks were still red from waking up and his droopy eyes signaled that he had slept very well. strands of his hair stuck out seemingly at all the right places, making his hair look cute, soft, ready to be ruffled by johnny. over the past years, it had become a certain habit of johnny to catch up all these small characteristics of ten, which often even surprised him himself. “by the way, i bought a bit-” </p><p>johnny’s sentence was cut short by ten wrapping his arms around his hips, tip-toeing and pressing a soft kiss onto his cheek. </p><p>“thank you. i love you very, very much.” </p><p>“y-you welcome.” johnny stuttered. ten’s open, straight-forward and intimate affection still fluttered his heart like a teenager in love, and he didn’t really know how to respond to his sudden kisses and touches. “h-honey.” he nervously added after. “i’m sorry, i love you alot too. you’re my everything, but these few days felt like an exception for me.”  </p><p>“don’t worry, it’s adorable.” ten leaned his head against his lover’s back and closed his eyes, enjoying their loneliness. “I’m so glad were here, johnny. just the two of us, in this house, alone. no one to tell us how to act or what to do. to be honest, like you said, it still feels like a dream, even if that may sound a bit rude?”</p><p>“no no, i feel the same, ten. this peacefulness still feels weird.” johnny responded, glance now plastered on the blue sky, shining from the big kitchen window. “this should be normal for us, though. you know, being happy, being safe.” </p><p>“it really should...” ten mumbled. he patted johnny’s belly before letting go of him. “anyways, I’m gonna get the milk from outside, hmm?” </p><p>“yeah, that’d be nice. food is going to be ready soon.” johnny watched his boyfriend leave the room. every morning here seemed like paradise, being able to experience all of this with the love of his life. still young and impressionable, but old enough to care for themselves. for each other. johnny didn’t care for the past, even less for the future. he just cared about breakfast and ten. not much more. </p><p>“here! the milk is still cold, too!” ten excitedly proclaimed. he placed one bottle onto the small kitchen table, the other one he stored in the fridge for the following days. “did you get the-” </p><p>“your favourite cocoa? the expensive one? how could i forget that?” with a cheeky smile, johnny pulled a gold-foil wrapped package from the pantry, handing it to ten. </p><p>“johnny, have i already told you how much i love you?”</p><p>“you could do it all day and i will never be tired of it.” </p><p>these little things, like picking up his most-loved groceries from the store, or making him food, these little things attracted him to johnny even more. he knew ten, he knew exactly what he liked and what he didn’t, what made him moody, but also what made him happy, made him blush. johnny had him wrapped around his fingertips, but honestly, ten loved it. they learned from each other, knew everything but wanted even more. <br/>ten kissed johnny softly, with thankfulness, with pure, genuine affection. all just because of some cocoa. </p><p>this was love, wasn’t it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. part 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-when a warmth spreads throughout my heart<br/>the whole is covered with a pink light-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“what are you doing, snacker?” </p><p>pale and forcedly weakening for the evening, transparently revealing dust particles floating through the room, indication of a much needed cleaning, the afternoon sun shined onto ten entering their shared bedroom. he found johnny, a few camera lenses scattered across the blankets, fixating them onto the base of his device. </p><p>“hi! i’m trying out lenses. wanted to go for a walk and maybe shoot some stuff. it‘s a great day for taking pics, you know.” </p><p>ten responded with a hum. he closed the door and watched his partner for a while. both of them owned a preference for photography and also acquired advanced skills with said tools. it had not only become a hobby, but a profession for johnny. he bloomed in his job, he lived his dream, even if it always sounded cheesy to him. this made watching him do stuff, use the camera, use his tools so interesting, so nice, almost mesmerizing. in the illusion of grabbing a random scattered, half-read book from his nightstand, he placed himself onto the small stool in the corner of the room and watched his boyfriend. <br/>of course, johnny soon noticed a familiar pair of swung, dark orbit eyes on his actions and shifted his glance towards the stool, grinning amusedly. </p><p>“you don’t have to watch me in secret, ten.” </p><p>“what do you mean? i’m just reading this book. i’m not watching you.” </p><p>pretending to be incredibly immersed into the book, ten furrowed his eyebrows in  concentration and pretended to absorb the book to its very core. </p><p>“of course you are. so, wanna join me for a walk? i love strolling through the village with you, and the sun will shine even prettier on your face.“ </p><p>“you‘re such a dumb, flirty man.“ ten grinned back at his lover. “let me grab my jacket real quick.“</p><p>-</p><p>the weather had gotten even better. not in the sense of the general perception of better, but in johnny’s perception of better. clouds had magically appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, making the sky even more pretty as the couple stepped outside. </p><p>“just the right weather to run around in a t-shirt but also cold enough to wear a jacket, isn’t it?”, ten smiled into the surrounding nature. </p><p>johnny agreed mute by squeezing hin partner’s hand. the bliss of 4pm made him even more eager to take pictures, and he started walking along the stony passerby road with ten. </p><p>the town they lived in was incredibly small, the two of them sure to have seen every inhabitant, every house and every cat in it. sometimes ten fed those who were dozing on their doorstep with leftover salmon. <br/>johnny called it sibling bonding. maybe the underlying loneliness of the village made the atmosphere of it even more beautiful, the small houses, few shops and paved way which lead to the coast of a small sea. an artist’s dream, as they loved to call it. the first stop, decided by ten, ought to be a blooming rose bush which johnny first decided to shoot in its entirety, then urged ten to pose infront of it. </p><p>“c‘mon babe, it fits your outfit so well. the white is perfect in contrast to your red shirt.” </p><p>“you’re right, here. my jacket.” </p><p>ten tried to be serious while acting out with a stern face, but couldn’t stop himself from smiling towards johnny. he striked a few silly poses before running out of the picture. </p><p>“oh, these pics are amazing. look at this, yeah.” johnny showed a picture of the taken series with en smiling broghtly at the camera. johnny grinned brightly.</p><p>“you stupid, love-sick idiot.” ten bickered and kissed his parter. “let’s go.” </p><p>on their walk around town continued and johnny was able to take loads of great pictures, his creativity reaching peaks. on the other hand, ten fondly smiled at johnny stopping every few metres capturing blisses of the afternoon in his lense. observing his boyfriend bloom in the creativity of his craft probably seemed even more beautiful than johnny himself. <br/>in reverse action, johnny smield at ten’s small habits. it really were just small, tiny habits that seemed trivial for ten himself, slightly sticking out his tongue on photos or subconsciously toying around with johnny’s fingers from time to time, maybe even stopping their stroll to step away from every car crossing their way. johnny adored it, like pretty much everything about him. but these habits, which shaped him, which johnny could experience and keep all for himself, were something he liked most about his partner. </p><p>evening arrived and the sun set, dipping the clouds in pretty, almost tender pastel colors. johnny wanted to catch the moment of the sun dipping into the horizon but didn’t want to spend more time with a technical device than with his boyfriend, so as they sat down on a public bench to rest and enjoy the evening bliss, johnny put his camera aside. </p><p>“don’t you want to catch the sunset, baby? it’s really pretty today.” </p><p>“wouldn’t it ruin the moment? i want to spend it, not capture it.” </p><p>ten let out a little “tch” over his melancholic words, but also had to admit some fluster. </p><p>“i appreciate your cheesiness, derp. i’m gonna take it instead, it’s too pretty to let it pass.” </p><p>now, ten taking pictures occured to be an entirely different blessing for johnny. while johnny photographed with focus on the actual product, ten’s desire of taking pictures was to capture an emotion in it. what he captured in pictures often carried much more of a history or better said, story in it. <br/>the careful craft of art, filled with emotions seemed to be his speciality, johnny always thought watching him do art. ten himself represented art. the way his lips pursed, his eyes blinked quickly. utilizing his small body, searching for the perfect angle. <br/>johnny, without fail, fell for the boy every single time. </p><p>“look at this outcome, honey.”, ten beamed at him. “isn’t it pretty?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading this little two-parter, i hope you enjoyed it as much as i love writing this stuff.</p><p>if you liked this story, i am always happy about kudos or comments!</p><p>see you soon. i love you! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>